


Winner takes it all

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Times, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Spike lost, and the one time he did win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes it all

Spike's success rate during his stay on Sunnydale wasn't exactly very high. That is, not at all.

His biggest failure, he thought, was Drusilla. He came to the Hellmouth to fix her, and he did that, but as soon as Angelus walked through the door she wasn't only his anymore. No matter how it ended, if Angelus was gone, if Dru left Sunnydale with him, he wouldn't call that time a win under no circunstances.

The second time, he returned to Sunnydale, this time without Drusilla. He needed the witch, Willow, but she didn't have a spell that would bring Dru back to him. He went back with a resolution, to gain her back the old-fashioned way (cold-blooded torture and the like).

Needless to say, he was unsuccessful.

It pains and ashames him to remember the third time. Back in Sunnydale, he was ready to give the Slayer th beatdown of her life... and then he got captured. That damned Initiative and their bloody chip.

And then he got better. Years later, it was killing him, and the Slayer allowed those bloody scientists to remove the very loathed chip. It would've seen as a win, but he didn't see it that way, because even without it he was still not himself...

He was being controlled by the First Evil, the big bad in turn to destroy the world. Him, William the Bloody, was being brainwashed by a thing that didn't even have a body of its' own. It was downright pathetic, and even if he had lost his chip, this bloody trigger was just as bad.

Perhaps there was only one thing Spike won at Sunnydale, which would seem pretty lame is that one thing wasn't Buffy Summers.

Because, being with Buffy, made all of his previous defeats and losses seem worth the endeavour. Getting the girl, that was, beyond any doubt, his greatest win ever.  
Tags:


End file.
